Primitive Desires
by porcelain bird
Summary: Kurt Hummel is just an ordinary senior. Except for the fact that he's a werewolf, and he's the father of four pups. But otherwise, he's like every other guy dealing with an Alpha wolf boyfriend and said boyfriend's stalker. Sequel to Primitive Instincts.


**Title:** Primitive Desires

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, violence, language

**Spoilers:** Gen. Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is just an ordinary senior. Except for the fact that he's a werewolf, and he's the father of four pups. But otherwise, he's like every other guy dealing with an Alpha wolf boyfriend and said boyfriend's stalker. Sequel to Primitive Instincts.

**A/N:** Okay, here it is! First off, the lovely lady_gelfling has made yet another beautiful banner! It's on my profile, so check it out! Also, if you haven't read any of her fics, you need to, now. She has an amazing fantasy Klaine, as well as a lovely smutty Hogwarts fic. Now, I'm still adjusting to writing from Kurt's perspective. I can't count how many times I accidentally started writing from Blaine's POV :D I might end up having to write a few drabbles for Blaine, because I miss him so much. And without further intro, here is Primitive Desires!

You know, when I pictured my first week of summer, somehow, it didn't involve sitting in the Blaine's bedroom for an impromptu Warblers' meeting. But then again, I hadn't exactly planned on finding a boyfriend, becoming a werewolf, and giving birth to his werewolf pups this year, when I sat down and mapped out my goals for the year.

Yet here I was. I'm Kurt Hummel, the boyfriend and mate of one Blaine Anderson. And the father of Channing, Randy, Nina, and Bella. Yeah, being a teenage father definitely wasn't one of my life goals, but that's how it turned out. And honestly? I really couldn't be happier.

Okay, I know being teenage parents really isn't the life goal of most people, but it's definitely been a highlight in my life. I mean, sure, it didn't work out for Quinn and Puck, but who the hell would give up my adorable pups?

Speaking of them, they were currently crawling around the circle of Warblers. Nina was sitting in my lap, nuzzling into my leg like she always did when she was tired. Bella was sitting next to me, with her other daddy. The love of my life.

Okay, now I sound like a sappy romance novel. This is the price of hanging out with Blaine too much. Yes, I love my boyfriend to death. Yes, he spoils me and our children. And yes, he most definitely sounds and acts like he came straight from a Victorian romance novel. I mean really, I could call him 'Dapper Mc Dapper Pants'. Though I've learned that he can sometimes kind of be an ass.

I still love him though. I wouldn't be willing to change into a werewolf for just anyone. Not that I was really willing to transform into a werewolf for Blaine either, but hey, what's done is done. Not that I like Shakespeare either. Contrary to popular belief, I find it far too sappy and unrealistic. I mean, sure, I love a good prom proposal as much as the next flamboyant guy, but really, getting married after three days? Now that's just ridiculous.

Even though I got mated for life after a little under three months. But hey, no judging!

Sighing, I began stroking Nina's fur, while keeping a close eye on my two boys. The pups had grown so much since they were born back in April! I could hardly believe that in September they would be actual babies! I mean, I know they're babies now, but I'm so excited to see them! I have a pretty good idea what they'll look like. Genetics are a pretty big part of determining looks, so it's not like it'll be a total shocker. But babies are cute, and I can't wait to cuddle with them, and coddle them even more.

And I know for a fact that Blaine is looking forward to the same. He talks a good game, and puts on airs, but inside, he's just a giant softy, who can sometimes be an ass. But then again, I'm a bitch, so we just click.

Wes was currently droning on about something, and I leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I thought that Wes, David, and Thad were graduating this year? Aren't they seniors?" And that way we can have someone in charge who doesn't have a stick up there ass, and someone who isn't staring at my boyfriend's ass.

That ass is mine.

Blaine looked at me and chuckled. I could practically read the look in his eyes that was branding me as naïve. I rolled my blue eyes. Blaine often seems to automatically expect that I'm just going to know what's going on. He seems a little clueless to the fact that this is the first time I've been a werewolf. It's been a whole year of firsts for me actually.

"No, they're seniors now, like us. They're just on the Council. That doesn't mean they're seniors, it's just a title. So one more year of putting up with Wes' 'informal' meetings." I blushed, at my own mistake, and smirked. Yep. One more year of Wes' love of rules. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and all, but I'm seriously convinced that he needs to get laid, and loosen up a bit. After all, look at what happened to Blaine and I once we finally had sex!

Okay, so I got knocked up and gave birth to four werewolf babies, but that isn't the point!

However, as my glance fell on Thad, who was eyeing Blaine hungrily, I sighed. One more year of putting up with Thad. I had never liked him. Ever since I transferred to Dalton, it had seemed like he had it in for me. I later learned that was because he was obsessed with Blaine, and he hated me for capturing Blaine's heart, but that's beside the point. He's hated me from the beginning, and I can't say that I take too kindly to his shameless leering at Blaine.

Things had nearly reached a boiling point, two weeks ago in New York. Blaine had been injured, and seeing Thad tending to his wounds instead of me had made my blood boil. God, how I hate that guy. I had nearly fought him right then and there, but I realized that fighting him while Blaine was injured, and right after I had just gotten through with the Briggs and Gandell murder, was probably not in my best interest.

How I wanted to though.

Watching Channing bounce up and down on Blaine's bed, I smiled. I wondered if he would be so eager to be playing on that mattress if he knew what me and his daddy got up to on it. Then again, he's only a few months old. But once he's older, I'm sure Blaine won't hesitate to fill him in. I swear, he's a closeted exhibitionist.

"Kurt!" Thad snapped, and I looked up, trying to relax my eyes from their natural instinct, which was to glare at the offending Warbler. "Are you even listening to us?" No. Of course not. Because they're just droning on about mundane tasks, and I really don't give a flying flip, because it's summer! I should be out with Blaine and the pups, swimming in his pool, or taking a walk at the park! Not sitting in his room listening to a stuffy old meeting!

"Of course." I lied smoothly. "You were talking about whether or not to wear red blazers with navy piping. Personally, I think that we should alternate, every other boy with a blazer, and of those with the blazers, every other one with a red blazer with navy piping. The ones without blazers would wear red or blue button up shirts, with the grey vest, and the navy ties with red piping."

Oh yeah. I know my fashion. I've got skills.

"Um, thank you for your needless input, but we dropped the subject of uniforms over two minutes ago." Oh no. Two whole minutes! I'm shaking in my faux leather bondage boots!

"I'm sorry Thad, I was a little concerned with my son, who just peed on your shoe." I said, gesturing towards Randy, and silently cheering him on. "I would have warned you, but you were so intent on checking whether or not I have been paying attention, that I didn't get the chance. So sorry. But those shoes were tasteless anyways, so really, it's no loss, right?"

And apparently that was the last straw. Thad immediately straightened, glaring down at me. Bitch please, I invented the glare. He's got nothing on my stare. Just ask Finn, and Jesse St. James.

"Alright Hummel, I've got to say, I've been putting up with your bullshit for way too long." My eyes narrowed. _He_ had been putting up with _me_? "I'm sick of how entitled you believe yourself to be. You simply traipsed into the pack, and expect everyone to bow down to you. The way you fling yourself over Blaine is absolutely pathetic. It's no wonder you got pregnant at seventeen, you're just a cheap, grade A whore."

I could practically feel Blaine shaking with anger, and I stood up, regarding Thad with cool disdain. "I've had enough of you Harwood. You need to get a reality check. Just because you have some stalkerish obsession with my boyfriend, does not mean that you have any right to him. At all. You call me pathetic? I'm Blaine's mate. Blaine is the only one I've ever been with, and that's the way it's going to stay. You are the one who chases him like a lovestruck pup."

I realized that I was trembling slightly at the force of the rage, building up in my body. I realized that it was close enough to the full moon where I would shift if Thad got me too riled up. Staring at his face, which was alternating between stark white and beet red, I accepted that a fight between us was a very real possibility.

"He was going to chose me!" Thad hissed, and I got the feeling that we were delving much deeper than the shallow, superficial problems that rested on the surface between us. Shit was about to hit the fan.

"Well he didn't!" I growled back. I could see the Warblers had cleared slightly, giving us room. Even the pups seemed to have sensed the tension crackling in the atmosphere. Bella was hiding behind Blaine, while Nina and Channing regarded me and Thad with confused expressions. Randy, however, was the picture of adorableness, leaning forward with his ears lying flat, growling at Thad.

That's my boy.

"He didn't choose you Thad. Blaine was so repulsed by the thought of mating with you, he would have chosen a potted plant over you." I sneered. Okay, I know, I'm being awful. But what can I say, I'm a bitch, and everyone knows it. It's about time Thad gets what's coming to him. "You've known him for years, and he can't stand you. But all it took was three seconds, three fucking seconds, and Blaine and I fell heads over heels in love."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With an agonizing growl, Thad vibrated out of his skin, and straight into his wolf form, and launched himself at me. Not about to be caught off guard, I rolled out of the way, transforming as I did so. Thad tumbled into Trent, and I laughed, before leaping onto him. My jaws snapped onto his side, and he yelped. I tasted the bitter tang of blood, but I could care less.

However, I did care a considerable amount when he snipped at my leg, and managed to get a bite in at my paw. I cried in pain. I heard Wes telling Blaine to calm down, that Thad and I had to duke this one out on our own.

Indeed we did.

Now motivated by fury, and the pain throbbing in my right foreleg, I began attacking Thad with such a ferocity, it astonished even me. Okay, maybe I was projecting a little. But hey, Thad had offered himself up as a punching bag, and who was I to ignore that?

Focusing my fury onto him, I concentrated on every yearning look he had sent Blaine's way, every lustful, appreciative gaze he had eyed Blaine with. The way he had stared at my pups adoringly, enviously, as if they should have been his, and not mine. The way he treated me as if I was not worthy to be Blaine's mate.

Okay, yes, I'm insecure about that. No, I do not need someone like Thad encouraging those insecurities. I know that Blaine loves me, and would do anything for me. That's reciprocated between us. But still, a lot of the times, when I'm with the Warblers, I feel like I'm just not good enough to be a part of the pack. But I'm Blaine's mate, and his Beta, so they had better well just deal with it.

Suddenly, Thad let out a loud howl, and transformed back into his human form, cradling his arm. Oh snap. I broke it. But you know, I really don't regret it.

"Now not only are you going to walk away from this with a broken bone, but something you need to hold close to your heart. Blaine is mine. That is never going to chance. So from now on, back the fuck off."

And with that, Thad scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room, tears streaming down his face. The Warblers all stared at me, before shuffling out of the room. Jeff and David scooped up the pups, and tossed me a wink. For a moment I was confused, until I was literally assaulted by Blaine.

His tongue slammed past the barrier of my lips, and immediately he pushed me onto the bed. "So fucking hot." He muttered into my lips, and I grinned, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sometimes it pays to be a bitch.


End file.
